Poof
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Magician AU. Tip your hat, showcase your cape, indulge in the magic, and believe in fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Poof**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

It was simple really.

When he was 5, his grandfather would make a quarter appear from his small ear. He'd ask what a child would ask after such a simple trick.

"Wow grandpa! How'd you do that?"

He received a pat on the head, a smile crossing his grandfather's face.

"A good magician does his research."

Now, he had been confused because he had asked that same question to other magicians after birthday parties and various events. Their answer was always the same, the tone even.

"A good magician never tells his secret."

He hoped his grandpa was a good magician because that's exactly what he did.

After the piano lessons, he'd sneak out to his grandparent's house and ask them if they could go to the library. He loved how they asked no questions and just went with it.

Thing was, he never did like studying. So it took many books to understand magic, or trickery he had soon come to call it.

At age 6, he had made quarters appear in his classmates' ear.

His parents had been called and talked to, complaints of disrupting the class with a magic trick. They didn't approve of this side of him, they wanted him to be a pianist. Nothing else.

He was grounded for a week. He studied another trick during that week.

Age 7, he made the salt shaker turn into a quarter with a tissue in front of his older brother.

"Whoa! That's so cool! How'd you learn that Soul?" There was true excitement shining in his eyes, making his younger brother's cheeks swell up with pride.

"A good magician does his research." He smirked.

Two weeks later, he found his brother reading a magic trick book he borrowed a year ago.

His older brother, Wes, was the child their parents were always proud of. They both looked the same. Same white hair, same red eyes. It was probably the teeth. His older brother had normal teeth. Maybe even the fact that Wes excelled at everything, and he means everything.

So when he saw him reading a magic book, he was angry.

Funny how Mr. Perfect studied for a week and didn't understand a thing while his younger brother learned 3 tricks during that same week.

"I'm giving up magic, I'm not as good as you." His brother said, passing a quarter to him.

"Oh..." Was all he said as he smiled and danced in his head.

A coloring book had been colored right in front of his classmates eyes without him using any coloring materials at all when he was 8.

By the age of 9, he had learned simple card tricks. He knew what card people had picked and where it was when it was put back into the deck

At 10, he pulled millions of handkerchiefs from the space of his sleeves.

When he was 11, he wooed girls by bending a metal spoon that even the jocks couldn't bend.

He had bought a magician's hat and brought it to school when he was 12. The females gave out loud 'aw's when he pulled a fluffy white bunny named Henry out of the hat.

He had learned how to use smoke bombs to make him disappear from school at 13.

When he turned 14, his grandfather became sick.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" The elder asked when he was in the hospital one day.

He really didn't know. He had gone with the flow of life, hoping his parents would guide him like they always had.

Then he realized that his parents barely paid attention to him, they didn't care what he did as long as he went to piano lessons.

"I dunno grandpa..." He sighed, leaning back into the hospital chair next to his bed.

"Remember back when you started?"

Of course he had. "Sorta."

His grandfather rolled his eyes with a 'huff'. "My boy, pursuing one dream doesn't mean you have to give up the other."

"It usually does."

"Not for a magician, Soul. Never for a magician."

He remembered those words for years, locking them into the darkest depths of his mind.

Because those were the last words to him before he had been ushered out of the room. It was what echoed in his mind as he watched everyone in the room mourn for the man, the only sound he heard when the priest blessed his grandfather, when his parents and brother left him alone with his grandparents.

It was what his grandmother repeated with caring eyes.

He cried and stared at the ceiling for hours because of those words.

Those words were his highest motivation, those words were the reason he pursued his dream.

They were the words that got him to be what he was now.

Black and white.

A pianist.

A magician.

* * *

**I'm a terrible person, I know.**

**I shouldn't be starting another series but I can't help it. I met a magician and yeah. **

**This happened.**

**Well, review if you aren't going to kill me.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we go on to the story I would just like to thank my readers!**

**Thank you:**

**Primo: Yeah... I know, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! **

**Gohan Roxas: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Jelly Rain: For adding this to your story alert!**

**fallen. titania: For adding this to your favorites!**

**Xodiac 451: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Cartoon's Child: They say patience is a virtue. You'll see why this is a SoMa.**

**KHloverxcyn: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Strophanthus: For adding this to your story alert and favorites! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I hope I don't disappoint you with the others.**

**Bookwormy Angel: For adding this to your favorites!**

**pinoychick101: I'm glad! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**isecretlywrite: For adding this to your story alert!**

**that is not okay: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**death's little sis1: For adding this to your story alert and favorites! Good, I didn't want to put up a story that no one liked. Hope you like this one too!**

**hyblueluvr: For adding this to your favorites!**

**wilsonnatashajayne: For adding this to your story alert!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

A melodic song rang through the air, signaling a single woman's need.

A curvaceous female with long purple hair reached over to the phone. "Hello~?"

"Um... Hi?"

"Do you need something~? Or someone~?" Her lips curved upward flirtatiously, though the person on the other side did not see.

"Uh, is this Magic Within Your Soul?"

"Uck. Yeah. Forgot." She tapped her manicured finger on the desk impatiently. "Occasion, date, and time please." She pressed the speaker button and placed the phone down as she looked for the schedule.

"First birthday, July 18th, 6 o'clock but entertainment starts at 8."

She wrote the occasion and time down. "Will we be provided dinner?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!"

"Address please."

The person excitedly told her the address. "Does that mean you'll come?"

She gave an audible sigh. "Sure."

Now she was sure the person on the other side of the line was a female when she heard a squeal of excitement. "Thank you!"

"My boss will call you in 2 days to confirm though."

"Oh! And before I forget, can you tell him this is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Can you spell that out please?" She took out a sticky note and started her chicken scratch again. "Okay, is that all?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"No problem."

The line went dead as she flattened the note out on the page, the woman's name sticking out of the page as a bookmark.

"Blair-chan should ask for a raise..." The woman mumbled.

* * *

She waved at another one of her neighbors as she ran her daily mile.

It was a cold morning, though it was the start of Summer. So she didn't perspire quite as quickly.

By the time she was in the convenient store, she was sheen with sweat.

"Yo, Maka!" The cashier, her friend Liz, greeted as she pulled her headphones down and placed them around her neck.

She pulled out her earphones, smiling at the older blonde. "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just working. Patty's in the break room, probably making a giraffe again." She sighed as she leaned over the counter.

"Uh-huh... Where's the other two?"

"Stripes is at the back, making everything-"

"Symmetrical." They said in union. Maka looked back, seeing a bob of black-hair.

"And pink head, he's well..."

"I don't know where this goes Kid..."

"Let me do it! I'll have to fix this atrocious place anyway! It's disgusting! No symmetry whatsoever!"

"PATTY! GET CRONA INTO THE BREAK ROOM WITH YOU BEFORE KID KILLS HIM WITH A PANIC ATTACK!"

"OKAY!"

In a flash of blonde and pink, they were gone.

"So, new sweats I see? Well, not exactly sweats seeing as you're barely wearing anything..."

The ash-blonde blushed as Liz smirked. She had dressed up in green skin-tight shorts, with a matching sports bra and jacket.

"The guys must've loved the show."

"IT'S COLD AND I NEED CALORIES TO BURN!" She snapped.

"Whoa, what's with you?" Blue eyes gazed curiously into green. "It usually takes a few more teasing lines to rile you up. What happened?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just that the party's coming up and I haven't found anything to wear yet."

"Maka. Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I just-"

"This is a fashion emergency!"

"Wait-"

"PATTY! CODE RED!"

"NO!"

"OKIE DOKIE!"

"KID! CRONA! TAKE OVER FOR A WHILE!"

"Okay..."

"Understood."

Liz smirked. "We're going shopping."

"But you're still in your working clothes!"

"Not gonna stop us! Didn't kill us!"

It should have though. The buttons of their uniforms were dark green while the rest of their clothes were navy blue. Hell, the design was horrid too. Red and yellow skulls? Whose ideas were they?

Color clashing made Liz want to kill herself.

"I wish it did..." Maka muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm so glad..."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know."

* * *

**An update for one fanfiction each week!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks:**

**Fox of Darkness: For adding this to your alerts!**

**DwellersofFiresOftenConspire: For adding this to your alerts!**

**KHloverxcyn: Here is your update! :)**

**GigiandMad: For adding this to your alerts!**

**Animefreak2115: For adding this to your favorites and alerts!**

**CupBeEmpty: For adding this to your alerts!**

**LeprechaunGreen: There should be a font for sarcasm so I would've known if you were being that or not...**

**SilverMinuet: For adding this to your alerts and favorites!**

**lizzington95: For adding this to your alerts!**

**kayla. m. hill. 16: For adding this to your alerts!**

**Waterpokemon: For adding this to your alerts!**

**bluemoonnightshade: For adding this to your alerts!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

Her fingers clicked the button of the television remote urgently.

"There's nothing to watch..." She whined, flopping sideways on the couch.

The smoke alarm went off and smoke filled the room.

"Ah, great. Just great." She sat up with a frown, waving her hands in front of her face. She grabbed a broom and started to hit the smoke alarm. "What did I say about using the smoke bomb in the apartment?!" She snapped.

The suspect smirked, shark teeth visible. "You locked the door. Besides, this is _my_ apartment."

She threw the broom at him as the smoke cleared out and the alarm ceased it's annoying beeping. He caught it easily, as if it was second nature.

"DON'T YOU HAVE GOD DAMN KEYS?!"

"Not as fun." He replied as he put the broom back to it's original place. "Thanks for watching the apartment again, I know it's been lonely around your house-"

"No problem. Here's your schedule, a few calls were made today. You're getting really popular." She smiled as she handed the red leather planner.

"Thanks again Blair, bye." He kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket in the rack.

"Do you know what today is?"

He turned to her with a raised brow. "Uh, no."

"Pay day, Soul." She held out her hand.

He frowned, he hated Mondays. "Here, take it. You've been here all day anyway." He handed her 2 hundred-dollar bills.

"Thank you~! Have a nice night Scythie Boy~!" She twirled as she closed the apartment door behind her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" His yell, ignored by Blair. "Stupid cat."

* * *

She stretched, her jacket riding up to show the creamy skin of her stomach. "Oh~. That feels nice~..." She moaned as fingers rubbed at the junction between her shoulder and neck.

That single sound had all the men around her turn and stare.

Oddly enough, the female didn't feel their eyes taking in every detail of her body.

The eldest female snickered, bending over to whisper in her friend's ear.

The blonde giggled slightly, a blush on her cheeks.

Then the eldest licked the shell of her ear, earning a yelp from her.

"LIZ!" She yelled as she turned around with a pink face, her hand covering the ear that had just been molested by a wet appendage.

"What?" She asked innocently, hands held up in surrender. "I was just giving them a show." She gestured at the boys that were as red as Maka, trying very hard to cover their hard ons.

Maka growled and stood up. "Let's just continue shopping already. I want to get what I need as soon as possible."

Liz frowned as she walked away from their table. "Hey Patty, do you think Maka's okay?"

"Nuh-Uh." She shook her head. "Mr. Giraffe thinks something happened with her dad again." She took out her giraffe and stared at it. "Right?" She shook its head to make it nod. "See sissy!"

"I swear, one day I'll be thrown in jail for killing that man." She muttered. "Come on, we have to catch up to her." She grabbed her sister's hand.

"OKAY~!"

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
